Possessive
by dazai-san
Summary: In which Gokudera is exasperated, Hibari is amused, and Yamamoto is not. 8059, crack!1859, background!1869


**Summary:** In which Gokudera is exasperated, Hibari is amused, and Yamamoto is not.

8059, 1859, 1869

* * *

Gokudera doesn't need to, nor want to, go to school. So he doesn't. Actually, it's more that he _can't_ go to school, because who else is going to take care of the paperwork during school hours? And besides, there are too many people at the college the rest of the Guardians are going to-with the exception of Lambo, of course, because he's too young to be in college, (He's studying in a high school not too far away from the college the others are at.) and Mukuro, who's too old for school.

Of course, his life has to be harder than it needs to be, because, as he flips through the pages, Hibari damaged a lot of shit this time around; well, at least more than he usually does. And he doesn't have Hibari's new credit card number, unfortunately, (because that asshole of a Cloud Guardian won't give it out to him dammit) so he'll have to go to that stupid college and ask where the bastard is. He can't call Hibari because he broke his phone on that last mission. Asshole, making him do more work.

And he can't really skip that piece because he's finished with all the rest. Checking the time, he realizes it's almost lunchtime for the students at the university. So he makes his way to the college, heads to the front office, and asks for a "Kyouya Hibari."

The woman at the reception blinks rapidly at her screen and then to Gokudera. "Are you sure you said that right? As in, Kyouya Hibari, the terrorist-sorry, prefect? Are you sure you aren't looking for Kyouya Hanabishi?" she asks, and Gokudera nearly chokes on his cigarette at the _fucking hilarious_ expression on her face, but he has enough self-control not to.

"Yes. Black haired, dark eyes, tonfa-wielding, and an asshole. Kyouya Hibari."

"Um, alright then, Gokudera-san," she says uncertainly. "You can wait for the bell; he comes from classroom A7." After a moment of hesitation, she adds, "May I ask, what is your relationship with Hibari-san?"

"Colleague," he answers curtly, watching as the second hand draws closer to the 12 on the clock. _3...2...1..._

The bell rings loudly and Gokudera takes it as his cue to leave. Students begin to swarm the hallways, racing to lunch, and he heads towards the A wing, looking for Hibari. He grabs a random student and asks her, "Excuse me, do you know where Kyouya Hibari is?"

The girl immediately turns from starry eyed to fearful. "H-Hibari-sama is dangerous! Why are you searching for him?"

Upon spotting Hibari leave the classroom-Gokudera is surprised he doesn't ditch class-Gokudera forgets the girl and shouts, "Oi, Hibari! Unless you plan on giving me your credit card number, you can fill out your own paperwork, asshole!"

Upon hearing this, the entire hallway becomes silent, turning to stare back and forth between Hibari and Gokudera. The former stalks towards the latter, looking ready to kill someone but Gokudera isn't fazed at all.

"So, are you planning to give it or not? Because if the answer is _no_ , then here." Gokudera shoves a manila colored folder of paperwork in Hibari's face, which the latter takes with a "che." A collective gasp comes from the audience and he hears a "Oh my god that hot stranger is going to die" from the crowd.

Gokudera can't really say he's surprised by the tonfa coming towards his face. Instinctively he ducks down, letting Hibari's tonfa meet with the wall. "Exactly what good will come out of you murdering me, Hibari?" Gokudera asks dryly with a roll of his eyes.

Hibari has him backed against the wall, and Gokudera sighs. This is the fifth time this week Hibari's put the moves on him, and Gokudera thinks he only does it to piss Yamamoto off enough to fight him.

 _Speak of the devil..._

"Hibari-san, _what are you doing with my boyfriend?_ "

Here comes the bright-as-the-sun-even-though-that's-supposed-to-be-the-Sun-Guardian's-job, possessive, cheerful idiot known as Yamamoto. Gokudera groans and sighs. "Hi Yamamoto. Impeccable timing, as always."

Hibari draws back to look at Yamamoto with a predatory look in his eye and says nothing, only smirking widely, before lunging at Yamamoto, tonfas raised. Without hesitation, Yamamoto blocks the attack with his baseball bat.

" _Kyouya, Takeshi, what the fuck do you think you are doing?!_ "

Gokudera's face brightens immediately at the sight of his beloved Tenth but says nothing as a very pissy looking Tsunayoshi Sawada stalks up to his Rain and Cloud Guardians, whose weapons magically disappear.

"Hey, isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Did he just call Hibari-sama 'Kyouya'?!"

"Wait, how do the four of them know each other?!"

"Both of those two hot guys are taken? By each other?"

"Did I really just see Hibari-sama make a move on another guy?!"

"Is it me, or are _Hibari-sama_ and _Yamamoto-senpai_ scared of _Dame-Tsuna?!_ "

What Tsuna does next is absol-fucking-lutely hilarious and scary at the same time.

He takes a paper fan-Gokudera had made that for him so that whenever Tsuna wanted to hit someone he could without killing them-and smacks the two of them upside the head in one swift movement that Hibari couldn't even dodge.

Stunned, the two Guardians rub their smarting skulls. They should really be getting used to the treatment. "Kyouya, that was the _fifth time_ this week and it's only Tuesday! Please refrain from making any advances on anyone except Mukuro-because dammit, you very clearly like each other. Takeshi, while it's understandable, please do not return the blow! Just dodge or something!"

Tsuna rubs his temples together, the paper fan disappearing. "The next time you do that, Kyouya, I will have you fill out every single damage control piece of paperwork and force you to do it. There's a lot."

Hibari nods stiffly before leaving sullenly while Yamamoto sighs in relief for getting off easier than Hibari. "Same goes for you, Takeshi. You get to respond to every single love letter sent to us," Tsuna adds sweetly. He laughs before walking off. "I'll see you on the roof, Yamamoto. Do you want to join us, Gokudera-kun?"

"I'd like to," Gokudera replies. "Anything for you, Tenth!"

And then he's swept off his feet, literally, when Yamamoto decides that Gokudera isn't allowed to walk and takes him to the roof.

"Goddammit, Yamamoto! Let me down!"

This event caused Tsuna's nickname to be changed from Dame-Tsuna to Paper Fan-Tsuna, and everyone saw him as dangerous, even when he tripped over air. Fangirls constantly begged Yamamoto to bring his boyfriend again because they wanted to see them kiss, and Yamamoto would laugh and refuse. Hibari wasn't quite as feared but still scary nonetheless.

Of course, when Mukuro visited the school... it kind of crumbled into pieces, simply because it isn't in Namimori, and Hibari has no regards for it.

And then, Paper Fan-Tsuna forced them to kiss and make up (literally) and everyone lived happily ever after. (not really, because when you're part of the mafia, that shit just doesn't happen.)

OWARI

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed, it was enjoyable to write.


End file.
